The Morning After
by FreeFallin15
Summary: Sequel to The Aftermath... Just a stress-free/non-work related morning with Linstead. I'll definitely continue to write them, but I'm honestly more of a Halstead fan since the writers are going with Linseride.


_**So, this is a sequel to The Aftermath. If you haven't read that one, it would make more sense if you read that first, but not truly necessary. **_

_**I'm a total Linstead fan, but…if I'm being honest with myself, I'm so so GLAD that they didn't show him sulking over 'Linseride'…**_

_**But my question is, how did he even know?! I mean…Lindsay saw him and Ben's older sister…but he wasn't at Lindsay's apartment when Severide came…(or was he)? **_

_**I'm getting kinda tired of attempting to follow all of the different directions this show is going, but I'll continue to watch it. I'm basically hooked.**_

_**One last thing…this isn't really smut…but feel free to read.**_

_**And please review.**_

**The Morning After**

The next morning, Lindsay woke up…

In Jay's bed.

She was serious when she said that she usually didn't end up in two guys' beds in just as many nights.

And, belatedly, she was thankful she hadn't done the same things in both guys' beds in those two nights.

She shivered…

"You can't possibly be cold…" Halstead said laying next to her, though his eyes were still closed.

Lindsay smiled, "Nah…I'm just thinking." She stated and rested her head back on his chest.

"Oh, that explains why your whole body moved. It takes you that much energy for you to think?" When she lifted her head and slapped him on his chest, his eyes were open now, and she saw the gleam in them.

"Ow…" he feigned hurt. "I liked it better when your head was there."

"Oh, I'm sure you did." She put her head back on the pillow.

With almost the speed of light, Jay pushed her shoulder back and got on top of her. "Actually, I stand corrected." He said, leaning on his elbows, "I like this position probably the best."

"Just shut the hell up and kiss me." She brought her lips to his. She was tired of hearing his snarky comments this early in the morning…_already_.

Halstead suddenly ended the kiss and jumped off the bed.

"What the…" Lindsay sat up and was belatedly aware that sometime in the night he had put boxers on.

_What a disappointment._

"I'm hungry." He said.

"Well, I ain't makin' you a sandwich." Erin stated.

"Oh, please, do I look like a douche bag? Besides…" he glanced at the alarm clock "It's breakfast time, and I'm thinking bacon."

As if he didn't even say anything, Erin asked, "So…how is it fair that I'm naked and you're wearing boxers?" She got up with the sheets wrapped around her.

Halstead cocked an eyebrow, "Because I like my women naked…especially you…and even more especially when you're getting out of my bed."

"So, lemme guess, you like your women naked, and your bacon…what? Crispy?" She laughed, she couldn't believe she had just said that.

Then again, she hadn't had a morning like this in a _long_ time. And never with Halstead. This was probably one of her favorite mornings.

"Maybe. Speaking of bacon, how do you like yours?"

"What? You're going to cook?"

"I'm sorry, what part of not a douche bag did you not comprehend?" He couldn't say it with a straight face though.

"Shut up. I need coffee."

"No. You need to take that sheet off." Halstead said, and smiled, walking toward her.

"No! Hey! You're hungry! Remember! And not…" Lindsay sighed and clutched the sheet closer to her and backed up so far that she was on the bed…still laughing hysterically.

After a little bit more of kissing, Halstead sighed. "Fine. You can put on my shirt."

"Gross." Lindsay said and made a face.

Halstead rolled his eyes, "I meant a clean one, princess."

"Hmmm…I like that." She said.

"Don't get used to it." He retorted and pointed to a drawer, "They're in there."

"If that's your underwear drawer, I swear…"

"You'll what?" he smirked at her.

"What part of I need coffee did _you_ not understand?" She walked over to the drawer, and sure enough, it was filled with boxers. And one of them was Tweety Bird.

She grabbed them and looked at him, already uncontrollably laughing.

But he didn't blush.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like those. They would look hot on you anyway."

"Seriously, though, Halstead?! I didn't know you were a Tweety Bird kinda guy."

He shrugged, leaning against the doorway. "Yeah, well, there's obviously a lot you don't know about me."

"Yeah, and I can't wait to find out."

It wasn't the words she said, it was _the way she said them_.

He was turned on. He couldn't wait around for her to figure out the joke…

Or he would die of starvation.

As soon as he got into the kitchen, he heard, "Halstead! I knew you weren't a Tweety Bird guy!"

He started laughing. She had found the package in his trash can.

Of course he didn't wear Tweety Bird boxers…he laughed at the thought.

He started cooking.

But she was wearing them, and she was also wearing one of his black button-down shirts…with a couple buttons undone at the top.

"You're tryina kill me, woman." **(Author's note: okay…so I kinda, sorta, maybe stole that line from The Notebook. What can I say?! It's a good line!)**

Lindsay chuckled, "Oh, if I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have let you out of bed."

"But, it's my bed…"

"Seriously, you wouldn't have gotten up if I was on top of you."

Jay contemplated a _number_ of retorts to that one…but he decided against them, and simply said, "I would've just man-handled you."

She scoffed, "Not with the things I would've been doing to you, you wouldn't have _wanted _to move me." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Challenge accepted, then. Right after we eat. It's ready." He grabbed two plates, and since they were going back and forth, Erin hadn't realized that he had also made eggs.

He walked over to the couch. "Hey, I think there's a game on…"

"Who?"

Jay smiled, "I think the Cubs."

"Well, turn it on, then Halstead. What're you waiting for?" He sat down and grabbed the remote with his free hand.

She, in turn, came over and took his plate from him. Placing it on the table beside her, she sat down and put her legs on Halstead.

When she turned around to grab their plates, though, he grabbed her by her waist, and sat her on top of him, and started kissing her.

Once they finally stopped for air, and food, Lindsay grabbed their plates and, putting hers on her lap, fed Jay a piece of bacon.

"Now…this…I could…get…used to…" Halstead said, in-between chews. She smiled, switched their plates and before she could put a piece in her mouth, he grabbed her hand and handed her a piece from his plate.

"Me…too…" she added in-between chews.

Once they were finally finished, and the Cubs were losing three to nothing in the bottom of the fifth inning, Lindsay got up and put the dishes in the sink.

Halstead brought the footrest up on his side of the couch, and Lindsay went back to sitting on his lap, but rested her head on his chest.

She was so glad she had chosen Halstead. She wasn't sure if a morning with Severide was going to be like this.

Of course, she was about ninety-five percent sure he wouldn't have bought Tweety Bird boxers.

And who knows, maybe Halstead was planning on wearing them one day.

She laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Halstead asked.

"Are you planning on wearing these?" Lindsay asked.

"After you've been in them? No." she slapped him on the chest.

"Ow." He said feigning hurt again.

"What's wrong with me being in them?"

"Nothing, which is exactly why you wouldn't catch _me_ in them."

Lindsay cocked an eyebrow.

"Seriously, Erin? I bought them as a joke…something to laugh about. I didn't think you'd actually wear them."

"Oh, so I exceeded your expectations, huh?" she was smiling, and Jay saw a glint in her eyes.

Once again, Jay contemplated a number of different retorts to that one, but he simply smiled and looked away before bringing his eyes back to her and whispering, "All the time" into her ear.

She wasn't sure what kind of mornings she and Severide would have, but she was pretty sure that after this, she didn't really want to find out.

_**Sorry to disappoint if you wanted the M rating, but I hope y'all liked it anyway.**_

_** And for the record, I know I took them a little out of character, I just wanted to write them in a non-work/stress environment. **_

_** So thanks for reading. :)**_

_** Please review.**_


End file.
